You Are More
by Kate-Bau-Criminal-Minds
Summary: Its no secret that Emily Prentiss has her secrets. But when she fails to turn up to work in the morning, will the ones she loves and trust have to learn her most regretted secrets?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this is my first ever fan fiction and because of my love for Criminal Minds and the whole BAU team i figured why not :) I don't own criminal minds Although I am thinking of something for Christmas... **

Driving home from work at 1am, Emily Prentiss found herself listening to something that seemed to fit just a little to well to, well her life in general. Why was it that one song could sum up entirely what happened during her childhood and she couldn't even work up the courage to tell her closest friends, the ones she trusted with her life. She went straight into her apartment and sat down on her couch, drifting off in to a much-needed sleep.

When she finally woke up, she wasn't where she had last laid down. She was in a dark, wet, lifeless place. Her _FBI_ skills kicking in she tried to stay calm, but that didn't work. She started to feel claustrophobic like walls were slowly closing in around her. Trapping her in the enclosed space. She tried to feel around to get a sense of where she was. She managed to deduct that the space she was in was like a rectangular box spanning approximately 1m x 50cm x 1m. The small beam of light that was right across her face and the now realization that her whole body was shaking alerted Emily to the fact that she was in the back of a car. One that smelt terribly of alcohol and piss. She tried not to panic although her brain was irrationally trying to tell her to try to scream for help, but she fought it. She had seen enough cases to tell herself that sometimes screaming just didn't help. In fact it could make the situation worse. With out realizing it Emily found herself drifting off into the darkness. Just as her eyes were closing she was awoken by the feeling of her body being shaken and thrown around in the boot of the car. She knew from the stiffness of these now forming bruises would be killing like a bitch tomorrow, if she lived to see tomorrow. No Emily she scolded herself, positive thoughts only. Then she spied the time sparkling on her watch. Fuck! She was due at working in five minutes. Shit! The team, they are going to panic. What if I don't make it? Or what if they can't find me? Her body being jerked into the back of the car awakened her to the fact that her and her kidnapper had in fact arrived at wherever this bitch was taking her. Without warning the boot was popped open and Emily was blinded by the sudden burst of sunlight streaming upon her face.

A huge rough hand reached out and grabbed Emily by the hair and yanked her out of the car. She forced herself to open her eyes to take in her surroundings but all she saw was trees, green and browns all swirling around in front of her. A dark itchy material was placed around her eyes and around her hands keeping her from escaping and seeing her surroundings. She was pushed into what she believed to be a room and instantly dumped on the floor. She heard footsteps slowly get quitter and quieter until she heard a door slam and multiple locks. Suddenly someone, who was later discovered to be a young girl with bright blue eyes, pulled off her _handcuffs_ and freed her eyes from the blindness they inhibited.

**A/N Should i continue or just scrap it altogether? **


	2. Chapter 2

_Two _

Emily eyes were freed from the darkness to find herself looking into the dull blue eyes of a young girl, her clothes ripped and bloody. Her feet were black with dirt and her shoes nowhere to be found.

Emily took in her surroundings they were sitting in a room, which had dirt for a floor and wood as walls, some sort of hunting cabin. "Who are you?" Emily asked the girl, "Can you tell me your name?"

"I'm Lily and I'm six" the little girl replied, holding up six tiny fingers as an indication.

Emily smiled, "Hi, I'm Emily, do you know where we are?"

A look of sadness and concentration filled the girls eyes. "No, some big old man took me from my mommy while I was playing with my puppy." Out of nowhere Lily's eyes filled with tears and she started to sob.

"Hey, stop crying," comforted Emily. "Maybe you could help me. I'm a FBI agent. Do you know what that is?"

Lily stoped crying, tears still dripping down her face and nodded. "You catch the bad guys"

"Exactly" Replied Emily, "when the rest of my team realise I'm gone they will find us. I promise." Just as Lily was about to respond the door was flung open and Lily ran into the back corner and picked up a torn and battered soft toy. A bunny rabbit. A man walked in that Emily swore she had seen somewhere before. Whilst she picked through her brains to try to remember.

The Man, dressed all in black, dumped two trays of food onto the floor and with his voice laced with a very strong Italian Accent spoke his first words to Emily "Welcome" The man walked out the door laughing.

Emily approached the trays of food. There were 2 sandwiches, a apple and a bottle of water on each tray. Emily approached Lily, "Is this lunch?" she questioned.

Lily's voice was quiet and Emily could barely hear the words she made out. "This is all we get."

"For lunch….." questioned Emily.

"No. For today. Well at least we gots food" Lily replied.

What. The. Fuck. This guy was starving this poor little girl. That food is hardly enough for one meal let alone a days worth. "Ok. Well why don't we have one sandwich now, the apple later and then the last sandwich for dinner."

Lily nodded and made her way towards the food picking up the first sandwich, inspecting it for a minute before she began eating it.

Emily picked up her first sandwich to inspect it. It was plain cheese. No wonder Lily looks like she's starving. She started to slowly eat the sandwich savouring every last bite. Who knows when they will next get fed?

Hotch was the first to arrive at work that morning. He grabbed a coffee and sat down to start writing up his report from the last case. It had been a long tiring case. While waiting for their parents to pick them up 4 kids had gone missing. The kid cases were the worst. It turned out one of the schoolteachers couldn't have kids of their own and decided that someone else's would do. By the time Hotch had finished his report it was 10:30 and the rest of the team should be in. He walked out of his office and saw JJ in her office on the phone, probably finding them another case. Reid was reading a book probably already finished his consults for the day. Ignoring Morgan who was begging for help.

"Morgan" Hotch yelled. "Have you seen Prentiss?"

"She's not here, I haven't seen her since last night when we left. Go ask one of the girls" Morgan replied.

Not bothering to knock Hotch walked into Garcia's Office, perhaps with a bit of luck Prentiss was down there.

"Garcia?"

"Aghhh! Ever heard of knocking?"

"Sorry, Have you seen Prentiss?" Asked Hotch hoping that his female profiler had in fact turned up for work.

"Sorry sir, not today. Why?" replied Garcia.

"Can you give her a ring while I brief the team?"

"On it boss man"

Hmm that's weird mused it went straight to voice mail. After trying again Garcia tried to run a trace on the profilers phone. After running out of luck She walked up to the bullpen and into the round table room.

"The Unsub is taking a wide range of victims and torturing them in different ways. The bodies are being dumped in a nearby golf course" JJ rattled of giving them the details of the case.

Guys I rang her cell, no answer and I couldn't get a GPS reading either. Spoke Garcia bursting into the room.

Hotch sighed. "Morgan go to her apartment see if she's there hopefully her phone is just dead and she forgot her alarm. Rossi and JJ head out to the dumpsite and Reid come with me to the station. We'll regroup in an hour."

"On it."


End file.
